Paper Lanturn Night
by Alina 122
Summary: With an sudden meeting will May be able to confess her feeling to the one she loves. A contestshipoing one-shot


A/N: Well...I decided to write this because I got bored...and wanted to write a one-shot of this pairing...

Here's some info:

This is based on the Chinese Lantern Festival that is a day for lovers. I don't think that Japan has an official holiday for lovers (White Day and Valentine's Day are not national holidays...Wikipedia says so...)

May: 13 yrs old, it's been 3 years since she last saw Drew

Drew: 15 yrs old (I looked it up), ditto above

Obviously, this is a Drew x May pairing...a one-shot...and a song fic:

Song: Paper Lantern Night

Artist: Trish Thuy Trang

If you wanna hear it, go on YouTube and type in the song...I was inspired by this AMV...enjoy!

 _ **Beneath the silver moon,**_

 _ **I held you endlessly.**_

May walked around, the festival music playing softly around her. All around her were couples walking hand in hand. Girls in kimono, holding ornate lanterns, and boys buying trinkets for their sweethearts...tonight was a night for lovers. Sadly, she wandered the streets, hoping that he would come. For the past three years, she had appeared here, the most notable city for this festival and waited.

And danced the night with you

'cause you were meant for me.

Drew looked around. He didn't know why he had come here of all places. 'Maybe you hoped she was here...'

Silently, he agreed with his conscience. He looked around again, at the laughing the couples. His gaze fell upon a flower stand, flowers and buds of all types were displayed prominently. But one lone flower drew (A/N: No pun intended) his gaze. One lone red rose...amidst the others; just like May. She was a flower, one so beautiful that it shone out from the others. He had given her roses, at first, to mock her...but he soon realized he gave her roses because he truly cared. But now, he would never get that chance to tell her. Walking over to the vendor, he bought the rose and had it carefully wrapped.

After thanking the vendor, he turned away and walked to the exit gate. It was 10 o'clock.

May looked at the town clock; five minutes until the clock struck ten. Sighing disappointedly, she turned towards the gate. 'Another year wasted...'

As two dejected figures walked toward the exit gate, they bumped into each other and knocked the other down.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching." Drew stood up, looking at the girl in the blue kimono trimmed with black lace and a red sash (no gloves or cap...duh).

May's eyes widened, 'It couldn't be...'

She looked up and their eyes met. His breath caught for a moment...she had grown much more beautiful. But then he smiled,

"Well May, three years and you're still a klutz!"

He flipped his hair (A/N: couldn't resist...leaving now) and laughed.

The lights above the skies were

burning in your eyes.

Blushing, May scrambled to get up and brushed off her kimono.

"Thanks for helping me up Drew...you're really quite the gentleman." her tone sarcastic as she rolled her eyes.

She smiled with satisfaction when she saw him blush. As she surveyed him-she noticed a red rose held carefully in his hand. 'Was he here with someone?'

Looking around, she looked for his sweetheart, not finding her.

Drew noticed her looking around...was she looking for her date?

'Of course, you idiot! Why else would she be here? She's bound to have a boyfriend...after all...I did lose my chance with her.' He thought bitterly, but cautiously he asked,

"So are you here with someone?'

May looked at him again.

"No, are you?"

"Me neither...I just thought to come this year since I was passing by."

"Ummm...me too...but if you're here alone...why do you have a flower?"

At this, Drew blushed.

"It's for—for you..." he said, holding out the bud to her.

I gave my heart to you that paper lantern night.

Reaching out and taking the rose, she placed it in her hair. Smiling, she suggested,

"u feel about spending the last hours of this festival with me?"

Drew smiled, "Great!"

And, embarrassingly, right at that moment, May's stomach growled. Laughing, Drew asked,

"But...umm...do you want to get a bite to eat now?"

May nodded,

"Yea...and there's this really great vendor who serves the best Chimaki, botamochi, Sekihan, and sweets!"

Grabbing his hand, she dragged him to the vendor...

...and tripped.

May expected to fall flat on her face, but luckily Drew caught her just in time, and set her upright again.

"May...I think that I should order the food...I'm kinda afraid that you're gonna die..."

"Ok...I'd like the botamochi and sekihan, please."

"'k, be right back."

Drew walked to the vendor and started to order.

 _ **But when you went away**_

 _ **all the light turned faint and gray.**_

 _ **Only darkness in the night.**_

May went to a nearby bench and sat down. She leaned onto the back and looked up at the sky. She remembered the past.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Ash! Have you seen Drew?" a girl ran towards the black haired boy.

"No...but I heard he left after you won...said he wanted to be more experienced. I guess he split."

"Oh...thanks Ash." looking dejected, May walked out the doors and walked towards the woods.

"That was a good match...you did really well. I saw how you improved. Congratulations."

Surprised, May gasped, "Drew! I thought you left!"

"Well...I did...but I decided to hang out a little longer...y'know, but I'm gonna leave now."

"Wait!" May looked at her feet, "Uhh...you did really well...I'm really glad that I got to battle you."

Suddenly, she found a red rose held out to her.

"What?" May's eyes widened.

"It's for you...for doing so well. And," here he smirked, "this is a sign that I will come back and I will win the next time, May. I'm gonna train harder, and you won't stand a chance."

May took the rose and smiled, "Just try Drew! 'Cause I'm gonna train too...and out next battle won't be as easy! Nyah!" she stuck out her tongue.

"Yea...I'll be looking forward to it May. Don't let me down! Bye!"

He turned and walked away.

"Bye Drew!" she yelled at his back as he waved. Then quietly, she said, "Bye...and good luck."

She looked down at the rose, a single tear had landed on it.

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Never thought that we'd say goodbye,

so I'll hold it all inside.

She still had that rose. She has preserved it and now it hung on her dresser. She had often thought about that day. It was never far from her memories.

 _ **But I never will forget,**_

 _ **I close my eyes and think of when,**_

 _ **all the stars were shining bright,**_

 _ **like the light shining in your eyes.**_

Drew was bringing back the food when he noticed May looking sad.

"What are you thinking about?"

May jumped, and started to yell,

"Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Drew sweat-dropped and chuckled nervously,

"Uhh...sorry, you just looked out of it...heh."

May calmed down, "It's alright...I was just wondering if you still wanted to beat me in a battle."

"Why? You scared?" Drew smirked.

May retorted, "No way...the only way you'll beat me is in your dreams!"

Glaring at each other for just a moment, they soon burst out laughing.

"C'mon, lets eat this food before it becomes cold."

So each holding their own plate, they ate their food while talking about life and memories. An overall pleasant experience.

When they had finished, they threw away their trash and started walking around the festival again. This time, they played the games and Drew bought may a blue lantern that matched her kimono. They started to walk toward the town square, where they were doing the closing ceremony of the festival.

Around them, couples were dancing (slow dances only...it'd kinda be hard to dance any other kind in kimono) to the music that was flowing around them.

Drew turned to May an asked,

"May, would you like to dance with me?"

May nodded and gave the attendant in charge of watching the lanterns her lantern. And they walked out to the dance floor and danced. It was 11:50 p.m.

 _ **As we danced all through the night**_

 _ **underneath the lantern sky.**_

 _ **And I held your hands in mine**_

 _ **underneath the lantern sky.**_

As the song ended, Drew asked May to walk among the gardens with him. They walked among the flowers, other couples occasionally passing them by with a small greeting.

Drew and May didn't say a word to the other, instead, they walked in a comfortable silence. Each relishing the feeling of the other beside them.

When they had reached the lake, Drew turned and faced May. Looking into her eyes, he leaned in and whispered,

"I love you."

"I love you too." May replied.

And with the moon and the stars above them, they made their undying vows of love as fireworks flew into the sky, signaling the end of the Lantern Festival. It was midnight exactly.

 _ **A magical surprise you gave me there that night.**_

 _ **You whispered in my ear the words I long to hear.**_

 _ **I wish that we could stay below the thousand lights.**_

 _ **And never let it fade our paper lantern night.**_

A/N: I hoped you liked it...commentses please


End file.
